a blind eye
by Mariannexdxxx
Summary: Santana Lopez though that she had everything, the hot boyfriend, being the headcheerleader and being in glee club. but what happens if she slowly become blind. Will her friends help her or will Santana lose everything?
1. what's happening

**Well first of all I wanna thank you for reading this story.**

**This is my first fanfiction I ever made, so please review of you like it and if I should continue with this story . I apologize for my bad English because I'm from the Netherlands and my English is far from perfect.**

**But enjoy this story.**

Everyone was in the choir room rehearsing for regionals, when Santana bumped into Finn for the sixth time.

" Hey can't you watch where you dance! This is the sixth time!" Shouted an angry Finn.

" I'm sorry Frankenteen! I'm just not feeling well!" Shouted Santana back.

" Oké guys, that's enough! Santana, maybe you should see the nurse because you've been squising you're eyes the whole time".

" I'm fine mr. Schue. I just have a bad headache, so everyone can just stop worrying!" shouted a now angry and irritated Santana.

" Ah come on babe, we're just trying to help". Says Puck trying to calm her down.

Before anyone can say something more, the schoolbell rings and Santana just ran out of the choir room.

**Santana POV.**

When i finally got home, I just jump on my bed and starting to think about whatgoing on.

What's happening? Why do my eyes hurt? Why do I have this terrible headache? Why does everything seem so blurry?

I'm pulled out of my thoughs by a knock on my door.

"Mija, dinner is ready" says my mom.

I sign "I'm coming"

My mom looks worried and says " Mija are you alright? You look really pale?"

" I'm fine mom, just a rough day at school?" i say before I made my way down for dinner.


	2. calling for help

Santana POV.

It's been a few days and my sight only got worse.

So I decited to aks for help but since my parents are gone for 3 months, I decited to call the only person I can really trust, Puck.

So I grabbed my phone and called Puck.

" You go for Puck"

"Puck, it's Santana, I need your help so can I please come over?" I said as tears rolled over my cheeks.

"off course babe, Are you crying?" Asked a really worried Puck.

" I be there in Five" I said really quick as I ended the call before Puck could say anything else.

Puck POV.

I was playing on my Xbox when Santana called.

After the pfone call I was really worried, Santana never cries unless it's important.

Five minuntes later the door bell rings.

I opened the door and see a crying Santana.

So I let her in and make 2 cups of tea.

" Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" I ask breaking the silence.

Santana looks at me and begin sobbing again.

"Come on babe, I can't help you if don't say what's wrong"

Santana swallowed hard and say " There 's something wrong with my eyes"

" What's wrong with them?" I ask

" Do you remember when I bumped 6 times into Finn when we were rehearsing for Regionals few days ago?"

I remember that day really good. It was hilarious when Finn became angry and turned red.

" Yes I remember, but you said you didn't feel well."

" I lied, I didn't bumped into Finn six times because I didn't fell well, but because I didn't see much And it only got worse over the last few days and almost everything I see is blurry and I see also black dots. Noah, I'm scared but what if there is somehting wrong, I will lose everything" Santana said breaking down in sobs.

I let her cry into my schoulder and asked "Have you been to a doctor?"

Santana shook her head and said "I'm too scared"

I have never seen Santana crying like this, you see how scared she is and it hurt me to see her like this and then a idea popped into my head " Well how about I take you to the doctor?"

Santana didn't say anything but she nodded as she keep crying and I held her.


	3. doctor

Two days after Santana's breakdown, took Puck her to the doctor.

"So santana, what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked very calm

"I cant't see very well, everything is blurry and I see black dots" Santana says as Puck holds her hand.

"oké, can you say how many fingers I stick up?" the doctor says as she sticks up 7 fingers.

"I don't know, 6?"Santana says as she is trying to see how many fingers

" No, it was 7" "Santana can I ask you a question?" the doctor asks

"yes of course" Santana says calm.

"Did you have lots of headaches over the last few weeks?" the doctor asks

" no, there were a few but other than that no" Santana says

" Oké, are you Diabetic?" the doctor ask very serious

"yes, why, Do you now what's wrong?" Santana says, Puck can see she's getting impatient

The doctor takes a deep breath and looks at Santana and says "yes I do know what's wrong but I am afraid I don't have good news, You have what they call Diabetic Retinopathy.

Santana and Puck look at each other confused, Puck doesn't know what that is but from the sound of it it's very serious and they both know that.

" What's that , and what has that to do with all of this?" Puck asks and wanting to know the answer.

"that means that the Retina is systemicly damaged by her Diabetes. The doctor says sadly

"But I'm gonna by fine right, right" Santana's voice turned into a whisper as she ask that and Puck can she's about to cry.

The doctor sight and says " normally is treatable but in your case is the Renita so damaged that it can't be fixed, Santana I'm so sorry there is nothing I can do to help you . Sanatana begin immediately to cry and collapse into Puck.

Puck swallowed hard and ask "are you sure you can't help, what about surgery?"

I'm sorry, there is nothing we can do, it's to late for surgery, it won't have any effect. The doctor says sadly.

" am I gonna be blind?" Santana asks between sobs and with a tone that tears formed into Puck's eyes.

" I'm afraid so" Santana begins to cry even harder

Puck POV

Wow, this is the hardest news ever, Santana is going to be blind, a million questions comes into my head.

Can she still do glee club?

Can she still do chearleading?

Is she going to a new school?

How will her parents react?

How long before she loses her sight?

I look at Santana and she's still crying, it was heartbreaking and I couldn't stand it so I ask " How long before she is loses her sight?"

" I don't know it can takes days, weeks or even months." The doctor says as she turns back at me and gives me a number.

" What's this?" I ask confused.

"you need to call this number when it's finally happened, it's the number of specialists who can help her deal with it." the doctor says

"thank you for your time" I say as I stand up and grabbing Santana's hand and help her walking out.


	4. telling friends

Santana POV

It's been a day since I know that I'm gonna be blind. Puck almost never leaves my side, he takes me to class, to my locker, he also read what the teacher writes on the bord since I can't read it very well. My sight got worse again so I am afraid it gonna happen soon.

I haven't told everybody yet but I know that they need to know before it's too late.

Puck and I are on our way to the choir room when Puck says "babe, you need to tell them what going on before it's too late"

I sight and I start to look at the grond as I keep walking" I know but I just can't, what if they kick me out of the glee club, I just can'…."

"CAREFULL!" Puck shouted as he pulls me back to his side. I look up and see that I almost walked into a trash can.

"you didn't see it, did you?" Puck asks with a soft voice.

I couldn't say anything so I just shook my head as we walk into the choir room.

Normal POV.

" Ah, Puck and Santana, finally, take a seat please" Mr. Schue says

" Mr. Schue,Santana and I need to tell you something" Puck says as Santana looks at him and nodded.

" Alright Puck" says as he sits down

" You're pregnant, arent't you, Santana?" Quinn asks out of no where.

" It's was gonna happen soon anyway, I mean she sleeps with almost every boy in school" Mercedes says laughing.

Everyone in the choir room except Puck, Santana and Mr. Schue starts talking and laughing.

" Oké quys, silence please, Puck and Santana, I'm so disappointed in you, I though you both learned from the last time" Mr. Schue said with a disappointed look on his face .

Angry isn't the right word for how Puck is feeling as he hissed "Santana isn't pregnant!"

"oké than what is it?" Finn asks still laughing.

" Puck and Santana look at each other and Santana nodded, telling Puck he needs to tell them.

" do you remember a week ago when Santana bumped six time into Finn, well Santana has problems with her eyes and she is going to be blind." Puck says as he holds Santana in his arms.

The whole choir room is speechless and is looking at Santana with a sad look in their eyes.

Mr. Schue is the first one to break the silence as he walks to Santana and ask " Santana is that true?"

Santana just nodded as she collapsed into a Mr. Schue crying and Mr. Schue trying to comfort her.

"B…But how is that possible? You can't just turn blind?" Mercedes ask.

" Santana has what they call Diabetic Retinopathy, that means that her Retina is systemicly damaged by her Diabetes" Puck says very serious and helps Mr. Schue comforting Santana.

" But can't it be treated?" Kurt asks feeling sorry for Santana, he may not like Santana very much but nobody deserves to be blind.

"Normally yes but Santana's Retina in both eyes are too damaged that it can't be fixed." Puck says as Santana begins to cry even harder.

"Puck, how long before she loses her sight?" asks' mr. Schue as he still holds the crying Santana in his arms.

"The doctor didn't know, it can takes days, weeks or even months. The only thing I know is that her sight is getting worse by the day." Puck answered.

" Sorry, I'm late but I got slushied! Why is Santana crying and why are you looking like somebody died?" Rachel says as she sits down in her chair.


	5. Going on a trip

3rd person POV.

It's been 3 days and Santana sight got so bad that she needs helps getting to places.

It's been 2 days since she's kicked of the cheerios because coach Sylvester couldn't have almost blind cheerio on the team.

Everyone was in the choir room when Mr. Schue walks in and says " good news everybody we're going on a trip for the next 2 week" everybody immediately starts cheering and clapping except Rachel and Santana.

"Mr. Schue , I don't think it's a good idea to take Santana with us" Rachel says. Everybody is immediately silence and stares at Rachel with a angry look.

" Why not Rachel? Why can't we take Santana with us she is one of us?" Mr. Schue says with a disappointed look on his face.

"Because she is only slowing us down, she needs always help getting to places and we need that trip to practice our dance moves" Rachel says very serious. Everyone stared from Rachel to Santana

Puck couldn't take it, Rachel made it look that it is Santana's fault, so he just snapped " you little spoiled girl, how can you be so insensitive,do you thinks this is what Santana wants, do you really this is Santana's fault but you know what it isn't!

" Rachel, Puck is right. It isn't Santana's fault that she needs help. But how will you feel when you're almost blind? Do you think this is easy for her. She needs her friends right now because we're all that she has left. So yes she is going with us" Mr. Schue says as he walks to Santana places a hand on her schoulder.

" Thank you" Santana says

" So go home and begin pakking and I see you all tomorrow moring 8 o'clock" and with that everyone started to walk away and still looking angry at Rachel.

The next morning everyone was there except Santana, Quinn .

It was 8.00 AM when Quinn helped Santana out of the car and get te luggage.

"Finally everyone is here and there comes the bus. Puck and Quinn can I spreak with you two for a minute, Mercedes will you please help Santana into the bus please?" Mr. Schue

"of course, come on Santana let's go" Mercedes says grabbing gently Santana's hand.

"What do you want to talk about ?" Puck asks as they walk towards

Mr. Schue takes a deep breath "it's about Santana, I want one of you with Santana all the time and Quinn you sleep with Santana in one tent." Puck and Quinn look at each other and then Quinn says "Mr. Shue we won't let Santana out of our sight"

Mr. Schue, Quinn and Puck walk into the bus and then shouted " Let's get this party started!" everyone begins shouting and cheering.


	6. swim

A blind eye chapter 6

Puck POV.

We finally arrived the camping point, it's a beautiful place in the middel of the forest, there is a lake with a waterfall where we can swim in.

" WOW, Mr. Schue this place is beautifull!" Mercedes shouted.

"Look a waterfall!" Tina shouedt and everyone begin to shout and cheer to except Santana and I.

I look at Santana and I can see she is upset and trying to see how the place looks but failing.

" I wish I can see this place better because everything is blurry and unsharp" Santana says to me in a whisper as she leaning on me. I couldn't stand seeing Santana like this because it breaks my heart.

" How about we go outside and I walk you to the waterfall and we can take a swim , just the two of us" I say hoping that would cheer her up. Santana looks at me with a big smile on her face and says laughing " yes but could you maybe help me change in to my bikini because I know you want to". I look at Santana and I begin to laugh " I though you never ask" I say as a give her a kiss on her cheek.

" You always know how to cheer me up" Santana says giving me a kiss on the lips. I look at her and say " Of course, what boyfriend whould I be of I don't know how to cheer my girlfriend up, now let's go swimming"

I take Santana in my arms and carry her bridal style out of the bus and beginning to walk to the lake but Mr. Schue stops us.

" Now where do you two think you're going" Mr. Schue say as he hold 2 bags with tents in it.

" I though I give Santana a tour since she couldn't see this place from the bus" I say as I hold Santana's hand in my hand" There's time for that later, right now Puck, you need to set up Santana and Quinn's tent. Mr. Schue say as he give me one bag.

" Mr. Schue, can Puck please sleep with me in one tent, I feel safer when he is there at night" Santana asks hoping that I can sleep her and holding her in my arms at night just as I do since we know that she's going to be blind. " Oke but no funny buisness, you hear me!" Mr. Schue said as he looks at us with a strikt look on his face.

" Thanks, Mr. Schue, you're the best, now come on Santana let's set the tent and then get you changed and then go swim in the lake". I say as I drag Santana to the spot where I want to set the tent up. Mr. Schue laughed at the sight of that and said to him self " I need to keep an eye on them and I better tell Quinn"

It's 15 minutes later in our tent is standing like a rock, it's a 6 person tent but only Santana and I sleep in it so we have enough room for the 2 person matrass that I've taken with me.

Santana sit's on the matrass and suddely asks " Puck, do you still want to be my boyfriend when I'm blind?" I look at her and blinked a few time and then say " of course, why wouldn't I, I mean you would still be the same Santana I fell in love with only you can't see but that doesn't matter or at least to me and I will help and I will still love you the sake, oké" after I said that she looks at me and smile and ask " Do you still wanna help me get changed?"

" Of couse I do" I say and we laughing very hard that my stomach starts to hurt and help her get changed and then we're walking to the lake as a gently pushes Santana in the water and start laughing at the sight of her but I was laughing so hard that I didn't see her grabbing my leg and pulling me in the water and now it's her turn to laugh.

" I love you Santana" I say as I start the swim towards her and start to kiss her on the lips.

Santana pulls away and says " I love you too " and starts to kiss me again.

But what we didn't know that the whole glee club is watching us including Mr. Schue


	7. Injured

A blind eye chaper 7

Puck POV.

I woke up and saw that Santana was still fast asleep in my arms and looking peacefully and blanket has fallen of her, so I slowly pulled the blacket up to her shoulders but then I heard softly " Goodmorning handsome" I look down and saw 2 beautiful brown eyes looking at me and I say " Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"

Santana slowly leaning towards me and we start to kiss eachother but then Mr. Schue came in " hey breakfast is ready,WOW, guys, sorry but what did I said about no funny buisness in the tent" Mr. Schue said strickly and we're mumbeling a sorry and quickly jumped out of bed and starting walking towards the table. But then Santana fell over a rock that she didn't see.

"SANTANA! Are you alright, did you hurt anything, didn't you see the rock?" I ask as I quickly ran to her.

" Santana, are you alright, what happened? Did you hurt anything?" Mr. Schue said as he sit down next to her.

" My leg hurt, I didn't see the rock so I tripped, how does my leg look?" Santana said as she sissed in pain.

Mr. Schue rolled up her pajamas trouser and begin to take a look for any injury and saw a big cut in her leg and it's bleeding very badly. I look over to her leg and saw the cut and I gasped.

" Sam, could you please get the first aid box and Puck help me getting Santana to the table" Mr. Schue said as he starts to lift up Santana. I quickly help as we sat down in the chair.

" Here you go Mr. Schue" Sam said as he hand Mr. Schue the box.

" How does it looks?" Santana asks as I look at her and then I aks " Can't you see the big cut that's in your leg?" Santana starts crying as she shook her head.

" Santana has your vision become worse again?" Mr. Schue said as he starts to clean up the wound.

Santana begin to cry even harder and the whole glee club watch the scene with sad looks on their faces as Santana just nodded. When I see her nodded I just know that tomorrow or the day after tomorrow is the day that's going to happen as I look at Mr. Schue and I know he thinks the same as me.

It is five minutes later and Santana finally stopped crying but fell in sleep still hugging me but I don't mind and Mr. Schue finished cleaning up the wound and bandage it up.

"Puck why don't you take her to your tent and get some rest yourself and we're going hyking in 3 houres so then I will wake you two oke" Mr. Schue said as I felt a hand on my shoulder as I stand up and carrying Santana bridal style into our tent and lay her gently down and keeping her close to me as I fall asleep.

**I hope you enjoy the story, I've made some changes in a few chapters bacause of the spelling mistakes but I hope you like it so far.**


	8. blind

A blind eye capter 8.

It's the next day and yesterday was a disaster for Santana, first she triped over rock, then she got lost and she walked into many trees.

When they came back from hyking, Santana went to bed straight away, she was so tired that Puck had to carry her to her everywhere.

Santana POV.

I finally wake up from worse night of my life, i've had 2 nightmares and couldn't sleep after that.

I finally fel asleep at 4 o'clock in the morning and had a dreamless sleep.

I open my eyes and everything is still black, I know I'm not sleeping because I can hear Puck snore softly, so try again to open my eyes and everything is still black.

I start to panic as I know that the day has finally come that I've lost my sight and that I'm blind.

I feel unsafe and start to scream for help.

Everything is black and dark and I only can hear noises but I can't see them, so I scream louder hoping that's just a dream.

Puck POV.

I sleep peacefully when I hear a loud scream, so I wake up and see that Santana's paniking and crying and screaming.

" Santana, what's wrong?" I ask hoping that's not what I'm thinking.

"Puck, where are you?" everything is so dark" I CAN'T SEE!" Santana cried to me as I slowly pulling her to me and wrapping my arms around her.

" I'm here don't worry, everyhting is gonna be fine" I say trying to calm her down but failing so hard.

I feel tears in my eyes at the sight of her and she keep saying " I can't see" between sobs.

"Shhh, everything is going to be fine, i have you" I keep telling her between my own sobs.

"Puck what's going on, I heard a scream" I look up and see Mr. Schue and the whole glee cclub staring at us.

" It has happened, Santana is blind" I say as I hold Santana tighter.

" I can's see, I can't see, everything is black, it's so dark, help me." Is all that Santana can say as she still cries loudly.

The whole glee club gasped and stands there with tears in their eyes watching me trying to comfort Santana but failing.

Mr. Schue walks to Santana and pulls her away from me and intp his arms and hugging her tightly and saying " Santana it's me, Mr. Schue everything is going to be alright, everyone is here for you "

"Mr. Schue, I'm scared, everything is so dark" Santana cried and she screams when she feels more arms around her. I look up and see that the whole glee club in a big group hug crying and letting Santana know that she is not alone, I feel someone pulling my arm towards the group and see that's Quinn as she says " Puck, get in here, she needs you the most."

3rd person POV.

We stayed like that till Santana stops crying, Mr. Schue looks down and sees that she has fallen asleep and whisper " she is asleep" and everyone pulls away drying their tears.

" that was terrible" Mercedes said as everyone walk out of the tent except Puck and Mr. Schue.

" I know, we knew this day would come but seeing Santana so scared was just heartbreaking" Sam said as he holds Quinn in his arm.

Are you alright Quinn?" Artie asks. Quinn looks at Artie and shout " WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME OF I'M OKE, DO I LOOK OKE, MY BEST FRIEND JUST TURNED BLIND AND YOU ASK ME IF I'M OKE, YOU SHOULD ASK SANTANA IF SHE'S OKE! Quinn had tears in her eyes all over again and looking angry at Artie.

" Quinn, h.. he only tried to help" Tina said

" I'm not the one, who needs help" Quinn said as she walks back in Santana's tent.

**I hope you like this chapter, and please review if you have any** **request for a chapter for this story or if you like it.**


	9. depressed

A blind eye chapter 9

It's been three days and Santana won't come out of her bed, she hasn't eaten for 3 days and is always crying and the only one she listen to is Puck.

Puck is the only one who can touch without her screaming or panicking.

Mr. Schue has had it with the behaviour from Santana, he knows that she is scared but life goes on, so Mr. Schue is on his way to Santana to get her out of bed and trying to get her outside and get here to eat something.

Mr. Schue walks into the tent and say " Santana, come on you need to get out of your bed, I know you're scared but we are all here and we're trying to help you" Santana's head turns to the sound of Mr. Schue voice and just shake head and says " No,I want to stay here, with Puck"

Mr. Schue sighed and just pulls Santana in his arms and carry her bridal style out of her tent with Puck following, Santana just screamed and tries to escape from his grip but failed, Mr. Schue walks to the table and set her down on a chair and say "Quinn can you get somthing for Santana to eat, Santana you need to eat something, you haven't eaten in three days and you are getting depresed, I know you're scared and sad but life goes on so do you" Quinn come to Santana with a plate of fruit " here you go Santana, the plate is right in front of you"

Santana starts feeling for the plate and start to eat the fruit and asks " Mr. Schue, do I get kicked out of glee club?" Mr. Schue just stand there and blinked a few times " no. Of course not, why do you think that?"

" It's just, now that I'm blind I can't dance , Rachel is right I am slowing everyone down" Santana said without looking at Mr. Schue.

" Santana, Rachel isn't right, you're not slowing us down and we will help you dance" Mr. Schue said as he sit down next to Santana and placing a hand on her schoulder.

" Thank you, I needed that" Santana said as she leans on Mr. Schue's schoulder.

" No problem, now everyone is in the lake swimming, how about I take you to the lake and you take a swim" Mr. Schue said as he sees a smile forming on the lips of Santana.

" I would like that, can you get Puck, so he can help me change" Santana said with a smile across her face

15 minutes later Santana and Puck finally come out of their tent, Santana has her hair upp in a loose ponytail and is wearing a a black with golden bikini and Puck is wearing a black swim short.

Puck guided Santana towards the lake but when Santana know they are close to the water, she pushes Puck in it and is everyone is laughing their heads off.

" Oh sorry, I didn't do it on puprose" Santana said as Puck slowly swims towards Santana and pulls her in the water with her and everyone starts laughing again.

" So you think this is funny just wait till Santana and I get back at you for laughing at us." Puck said as he whisper plan in Santana's ear, Santana laughs and nodded.

So later when everyone was sleeping, Puck crawl out of his tent with a permanent marker and draw mustaches on everyones faces.

Puck quickly crawl back in his tent and say to Santana " This is the best prank ever, who says you can't play pranks if you're blind"

Santana laughs " I love you, thanks for cheering me up, I needed that" Santana gives Puck a kiss on his lips.

" No problem babe, it was heartbreaking to see you so depressed and scared, let's go to sleep and wait till tomorrow when everyone wakes up" Puck said back as he kiss her on her cheek.

" I love you Puck" Santana said as she cuddels into Puck anfd quickly fall asleep.

"I love you too" Puck said as he hold her in his arms and falls asleep


	10. Keep holding on

A blind eye chapter 10

It's the next day and everyone except Santana and Puck wakes up as Rachel screams.

" Rachel what's wrong euhh.. what's on you're face?" Sam asks barely holding his laugh.

" you mean what's on you're face too, on everyones faces" Rachel said very serious

" Quinn how does it come that you don't have anything drawn on you're face, did you do it?" mercedes asks angry.

" What no, but I do think I know who did it, where are Santana and Puck?" Quinn said laughing at everyones faces.

" Puck, I knew it, I mean he said yesterday that he would get back at us and this is it." Blaine said.

" how do you know that it isn't Santana?" Artie asks serious

"You dumb ass, she can't see so she can't draw on you" Quinn said with an angry tone.

" you know what, it's about time that the couple wakes up don't you think" Finn said angry as he starts walking towards Puck and Santana's tent but when he steps inside all of his anger disappeared when he sees Puck holding a crying Santana and Mr. Schue tries to comfort Santana with words, everyone else from the glee club steps inside too and start looking at Santana.

"Mr. Schue, what's happened?" Kurt asks curious

"Santana had a dream that she could see again, but when she woke up this moring she couldn't see so she started to scream and crying again that she couldn't see" Mr. Schue said with tears in his eyes as he tries to comfort Santana.

" I..I c…can't see, I'm alone! Please help me it's so DARK!" Santana cries as she hold on to Puck

"I'm here babe, everything is going to be alright, I will make sure that nothing is going to happen to you and that nobody hurts you, I will always be by your side to protect you, don't cry please, shhhh" Puckk says as his voice turned into a whisper as tears streams down on his face.

" Guys can you please just go outside, except you Quinn, she needs you" Mr. Schue said as he open the tent.

The glee club steps outside and all the girls and kurt have tears in their eyes and the guys are just speechless and there is a long silence.

" man, that's just terrible" Blaine said breaking the silence

" Did you see how scared she looked?" Tina asks as she dries her tears.

" I know, it's just so unlike Santana to look scared at all and seeing her cry is just heartbreaking" Finn said.

" It's the same as 5 days ago when she became blind and that she now repeating it.

" I know, we need to let her know that she isn't alone and that we are here for her but how" Mike said as he hold the again crying Tina in his arms.

" I know what we need to do, how about a song?" Rachel suggested

2 houres later and Finn told Quinn to get Santana and Puck, so 5 minutes later Santana, Puck and Mr. Schue com out of the tent and Puck guides Santana to a chair and sits down next to her.

"Guys, what is this?" Mr. Schue said as he sits down as well.

" Santana, I know you think that you're alone but you are not alone, you have Puck, Mr. Schue and us, and we will help you through this, watching you cry this morning had broken all of our hearts so we though we need to let you know that you aren't alone, we have prepeared a song for you enjoy" Rachel said as she get's ready to sing

**You're not alone, together we stand**  
**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**  
**When it gets cold, and it feels like the end**  
**There's no place to go, you know I won't give in**

**(Ahh, ahh)**  
**No I won't give in**  
**(Ahh, ahh)**

**Keep holding on**  
**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**  
**Just stay strong**  
**Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)**  
**Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)**  
**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**  
**So - keep holding on**  
**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

Santana just sits there crying and holding Pucks hand.

**So far away, I wish you were here**  
**Before it's too late, this could all disappear**  
**Before the doors close, and it comes to an end**  
**With you by my side I will fight and defend**

**(Ahh, ahh)**  
**I'll fight and defend**  
**(Ahh, ahh)**  
**Yeeah, yeah**

**Keep holding on**  
**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**  
**Just stay strong**  
**Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)**  
**Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)**  
**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**  
**So - keep holding on**  
**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Hear me when I say when I say I believe**  
**Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny**  
**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**

**Yeeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaaah**  
**La da da da**  
**La da da da**  
**La da da da da da da da da da**

Mercedes walks toward Santana and grab her hand and guides her towards the group as the rest continu to sing

**Keep holding on**  
**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**  
**Just stay strong**  
**Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)**  
**Nothing you can do (Dooo, do)**  
**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**  
**So - keep holding on**  
**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**(Ahh, ahh)**  
**(Ahh, ahh)**  
**Keep holding on**  
**(Ahh, ahh)**  
**(Ahh, ahh)**  
**Keep holding on**

**There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)**  
**Nothing you can do (Doo, do)**  
**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**  
**So - keep holding on (Keep holding on)**  
**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

When the song is finished everyone hugs Santana in a big group hug and Santana whisper " Thank you, everyone" as she continu to cry and everyone cries as well.

**I know this capter is very long but I hope you enjoy** **story so far.**


	11. Breakaway

A blind eye chapter 11

Santana POV.

It's been 3 months since I become blind. After I came back from the camping trip, sended parents me to a special school for the blind,so I could learn to live like a normal person again. At the school I have gotten a cane but I don't feel comfortable using it so when I got home from the school I got a guide dog named Lucy, she is a labrador and she is a trained guide dog and I love her so much.

Today is the day I go back to McKinley, I've got special permission to take Lucy with me to school. My parents also gotten me braille tekst books and a special laptop so I can still go to McKinley.

I'm excited to see Puck and all my friends from glee club again, I missed them all.

3rd person POV.

The hallway was crowed when Santana walks through the doors of McKinley again.

She can feel all the eyes that stares at her but she didn't care, she may be blind but she's going to prove that she's still the HBIC of McKinley.

Lucy guides Santana to the choir room as she hears the glee club pratice, everyone stops singing and starting the stare at Santana and Puck is the first one the get over the shock and walks over to Santana as Lucy starts to bark at Puck.

"It's oké Lucy, they are friends, hey handsome I missed you" Santana said as she leds go of Lucy's leash and starts to kiss Puck. " I misses you too"Puck said as he gives her an another kiss.

" Santana welkom back! We didn't know you would come back today or else we would have prepeared something for you" Mr. Schue said as she walks over and gives Santana a big hug.

Everyone gives Santana a hug, even Rachel, when Quinn asks " Santana, what's up with the dog?

Santana starts to laugh and says " Lucy is my guide dog, I've gotten her from my parents since I don't feel comfortable with my cane and principal Figgins has given me special permisson to take Lucy with me so she can takes me the class, so now I don't need all of your help now."

"I'm glad to see you like this again because 2 months ago you were heartbreaking look at you" Mr. Schue said as he place a hand on her schoulder.

Santana laughs as she says " , I've prepeared a song for you guys, do you mind if I sing it now'" Mr. Schue just shook his head but then remembered that Santana couldn't see and quickly said " No problem, take us away Santana"

Everyone takes a seat as Lucy guides Santana to the piano, Santana sits down and start playing the piano

**Grew up in a small town **

**And when the rain would fall down **

**I'd just stare out my window **

**Dreaming of what could be **

**And if I'd end up happy **

**I would pray **

**Trying hard to reach out **

**But when I tried to speak out **

**Felt like no one could hear me **

**Wanted to belong here **

**But something felt so wrong here **

**So I'd pray **

**I could break away **

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. **

**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. **

**Make a wish, take a chance, **

**Make a change, and break away. **

**Out of the darkness and into the sun. **

**But I won't forget all the ones that I love. **

**I'll take a risk, take a chance, **

**Make a change, and break away **

**Wanna feel the warm breeze **

**Sleep under a palm tree **

**Feel the rush of the ocean **

**Get onboard a fast train **

**Travel on a jetplane **

**Far away **

**And break away **

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. **

**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. **

**Make a wish, take a chance, **

**Make a change, and break away. **

**Out of the darkness and into the sun. **

**But I won't forget all the ones that I love. **

**I'll take a risk, take a chance, **

**Make a change, and break away **

**Buildings with a hundred floors **

**Swinging with revolving doors **

**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me **

**Gotta keep movin on movin on **

**Fly away **

**Break away **

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. **

**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye **

**Make a wish, take a chance, **

**Make a change, and break away. **

**Out of the darkness and into the sun. **

**But I won't forget the place I come from **

**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, **

**Make a change, and break away **

**Breakaway**

**Breakaway**

When Santana finished, everyone starts to cheer and clapping loudly and Puck and Quinn walks towards Santana and give her a big hug.

" Wow, Santana, that was amazing, I didn't know you could play the piano" Mr. Schue said as puts a hand on Santana's schoulder " I couldn't but I learned it in the blind school and I can even play the gitar." Santana said laughing when the school bell rings.


	12. Slushied

A blind eye

It's been a week since Santana returned to McKinley and to everyones suprise she is still the HBIC of McKinley.

Santana is standing by her locker when Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt walks over to her and Quinn asks " Hey, Santana, do you want to go to the mall with us" Santana turns her heard to the sound and said " Sure, why not, I haven't been to the mall in like almost 4 months and I need new clothes"

Suddenly a slushie hit Santana right in the face " Welkom back, loser!" Azimio shouts as he high fives Karofsky

" Hey, how dare you throw a slushie in Santana's face don't you have any respect for the blind! Quinn shouts angry " Quinn it's oké, I knew this was going to happen when I came back, so I asked for it" Santana said calm

" You didn't asked for it, now let's get you cleaned up for glee club" Mercedes said as she opens the door to the toilet. " I'm sorry Kurt, you can't come in here, we will see you in glee club, oké" Santana said as Lucy guides her inside.

15 minutes later Quinn, Mercedes and Santana walks into the choir room .

" You're late! Do you have a good reason for being? I mean regionals is in 2 weeks" Mr. Schue said. " We're sorry, but Santana got slushied by Azimio and Karofsky" Quinn said still agry at Azimio.

The whole glee club gasped as they look at Puck and all the boys were ready to jump in and hold Puck back from killing Azimio and Karofsky.

"WHAT, HOW DARE THEY, DON'T THEY HAVE ANY RESPECT, I WILL KILL THEM!" Puck shouted as he jump on his feet and starts to walk away but is hold back by all the guys.

"LET ME GO" Puck shouted.

" Puck it's oké, I'm not hurt and I knew this was going to happen so it's oké" Santana said as she walks towards Puck and give him a big hug and Lucy starts to bark at Puck.

" Looks like someone is a bit jealous" Mercedes said laughing and the whole glee club begin to laugh too as Santana walks to Lucy and gives her a cuddle.

"Oke guys let's practice our dancing" Mr. Schue said serious.

" Mr. Schue with all your respect but don't you think Santana needs to sit this on out, not to be rude but I need all the attention to be on me during the performance and not on her, and how will she know what the dance moves are when she can't see them" Rachel said being her normal annoying self.

" Oké Yentl, just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't dance, oké" Santana said in a agry tone.

" Girls stop it, Rachel Santana is right, she's going to dance at regionals and no exception." Mr. Schue said as everyone took their position.

2 houres later the practice was over and everyone just stared at Santana and Mr. Schue said " Wow, Santana, that was amazing, how did you know wich dance moves to use?"

" Simple, I remember them so I could use them" Santana said laughing.

" Hey Santana are you ready to go to the mall" Kurt said as he, Quinn and Mercedes walks towards her.

" Yeah, you guys will help me find new clothes right?" Santana asks already knowing the answer.

" Of course let's go" Quinn said as the four of them walks towards Kurt car.

" Kurt, do mind if Lucy sits with me in the back, she doesn't like the trunk so much" Santana asks.

" No, of course not, now let's go".


	13. Regionals

A blind eye chapter 13

All the boys from new directions are in the dressingrooms getting ready for regionals, when all the girls and Kurt walk in the room dressed in beautiful purple dresses.

"Wow, Santana, you look beautiful" Puck said with his mouth hanging open.

" Euhh, dude you're mouth is hanging open" Finn said as he closes Puck's mouth with his hand.

All the new directioners laughed at that, when Mr. Schue walks in and claps in his hand "Oke, guys it's almost time for you to go perform, are you all ready"

Santana's head is hanging down and Puck sees that " Hey, babe you will be amazing, the stage is exactly the same as the auditorium and you look so beautiful" Santana looks up and says "I'm so nervous, I'm a bit uncomfortable without Lucy here, what if I mess up, then I will ruin everything we worked so hard on."

" Santana, you will be amazing, everybody here knows that" Mr. Schue said when the light turned on and off indicating that it's time to perform.

"Oke guys show circle" Mr. Schue said as everybody stand in a circle.

" Santana, you will be amazing, we are so proud of you and even if we don't win" Mr. Schue said.

Everyone was in their position when the music starts from don't rain on my parade and don't stop believing.

When don't stop believing was finished went eveyone backstage when Mr. Schue walked up to the stage and said " Lady and gentlemen, our next performance is from a special girl named Santana, 3 months ago Santana became blind and Santana is here today to sing her heart out, So here she is Santana"

Puck guided Santana to the microphone and walked of stage again when the music started

**I'll sing it one last time for you****  
****Then we really have to go****  
****You've been the only thing that's right****  
****In all I've done**

**And I can barely look at you****  
****But every single time I do****  
****I know we'll make it anywhere****  
****Away from here****Light up, light up****  
****As if you have a choice****  
****Even if you cannot hear my voice****  
****I'll be right beside you dear****  
**

all the other new directioners joins her on stage dancing and Mercedes, Quinn and Tina are singing back up

**Louder, louder****  
****And we'll run for our lives****  
****I can hardly speak I understand****  
****Why you can't raise your voice to say**

**To think I might not see those eyes****  
****Makes it so hard not to cry****  
****And as we say our long goodbye's****  
****I nearly do****Light up, light up****  
****As if you have a choice****  
****Even if you cannot hear my voice****  
****I'll be right beside you dear**

**Louder, louder****  
****And we'll run for our lives****  
****I can hardly speak I understand****  
****Why you can't raise your voice to say****  
**

When santana starts on her last bit, there is fireworks and confetti falling from the ceiling, the public start cheering loudly and stands up clapping loudly.

**Light up, light up****  
****As if you have a choice****  
****Even even (if you cannot hear my voice)****  
****I'll be right beside you dear**

**Louder louder****  
****And we'll run for our lives****  
****I can hardly speak I understand****  
****Why you can't raise your voice to say.**

The public clapped even harder and louder and all the women dried their tears when Santana is finished and everyone in the new direction run to Santana to give her a big group hug.

When the group hug was over, walked Puck over to Santana and gives her a kiss on the lips.

1 houre later is the result and all 3 teams are on stage when the head judge came on stage and said " Welkom everybody, this has been a tearfull night for some of you but what beautiful were those performances" Everyone started to cheer again " on the third place…. from Dalton academy The warblers.

Everyone begin to clap again and the judge waits till the public is silence again

" And in the first place….

Everyone in the new direction held their breath and grabbed eachothers hands for support.

" Vocal adrenaline" said the judge finally and the public cheered and clapped loudly.

Santana burst in tears right away and Quinn and Puck give her a hug, no one in the new directions said something as vocal adrenaline got their price.

30 minutes are all the members of the new directions in the bus back home when Mr. Schue turned to everyone in the new direction and said with a sad voice " That's it, we are finished for this year, everyone of you was amazing and Santana that was your best performance ever I'm so proud of you"

Everyone is looking at suprised when she said " I wasn't good enough or else we would have won, I let everyone down"

Puck is the first one to break the silence and said as he holds Santana's hand " Babe, you were amazing up there, I'm so proud of you, you are so brave to even stand up there I know of it would have happen to me I wouldn't dare to stand up there but you did and you nailed it and even if we didn't place at Nationals, we still won because of you"

Santana gives Puck a hug and a kiss " I love you"

"I love you too


	14. footprints in the sand

A blind eye chapter 14

This year has been so different than Santana ever thought.

In the begin of this year tought Santana that she had everything,she was the most popular girl in school, she was head cheerio, the HBIC of McKinley and she dated the hottest guy in the school.

But when she became blind she tought she has lost everything, she isn't head cheerio anymore hell she isn't even a cheerio anymore but she is still the one and only HBIC, she's still most popular girl in school and she still dates the most hottest guy in school but she gained something she never though she would get from other people she gained respect.

Maybe being blind isn't a bad thing.

Santana walks with Lucy for the last time this year through the halls of McKinley and when Lucy guides her in the choir room she sits by the piano and starts to sing.

**You walked with me****  
****Footprints in the sand****  
****And helped me understand****  
****Where I'm going******

**You walked with me****  
****When I was all alone****  
****With so much unknown****  
****Along the way****  
****Then I heard you say****  
**Santana thought about the first time she walked into the glee club with Quinn and that she hated almost everybody in here.

******(Chorus)****  
****I promise you****  
****I'm always there****  
****When your heart is filled with sorrow****  
****And despair****  
****I'll carry you****  
****When you need a friend****  
****You'll find my footprints in the sand****  
**Santana thought about the first time she met Quinn and was immediately best friends with her and still is, Quinn is like a sister to her and she knows that Quinn feels the same about her.

******I see my life****  
****Flash across the sky****  
****So many times have I****  
****Been so afraid******

**And just when I****  
****Have thought I'd lost my way****  
****You gave me strength to carry on****  
****Thats when I heard you say****  
**Santana though about the first time she kissed Puck and told him she loved him for the first time and their first date as a couple and how sweet Puck was and still is.

******(Chorus)****  
****I promise you****  
****I'm always there****  
****When your heart is filled with sorrow****  
****And despair****  
****I'll carry you****  
****When you need a friend****  
****You'll find my footprints in the sand**

Santana has tears streaming down her face as she thinks about the day the became blind and that all the members of the glee club was there for her.****

**When I'm weary****  
****Well, I know you've been there****  
****And I can feel you when you say****  
** Santana smiled as she thought about the time she and all the other members slushied Mr. Schue**  
****I promise you (you)****  
****I'm always there****  
****When your heart is filled with sadness (when your heart)****  
****And despair (and despair)****  
****I'll carry you****  
****When you need a friend (need a friend)****  
****You'll find my footprints in the sand****  
**Santana thought about the day they lost regionals and that everybody said they were proud of her for being so brave.

Santana finally realise that she had so made so many good friends and that it doesn't matter that they aren't popular and that they are like family to her.

******(I promise you)****  
****(I'm always there)****  
****When your heart is full of sadness (sadness)****  
****And despair (And despair)****  
****I'll carry you (I'll carry you)****  
****When you need a friend****  
****You'll find my footprints in the sand**

When Santana is finished she jums in suprise when she hears cheering in the back of choir room and feels Lucy's head against her leg as comfort.

" Wow, Santana that was amazing, sorry if I startled you" Santana recognise the voice of Mr. Schue

" Oh hey Mr. Schue, I didn't know you were still here" Santana said as she feel that is sitting down next to her on the piano chair.

" Thank you" Santana said as she gives Mr. Schue a hug.

" For what?" Mr. Schue asked confused

" For sticking by me and not giving up on me even if I gave up, you are like my second dad" Santana said with a smile

"I remember the first day that you came to glee club, you hated almost everybody in here, even me and now at the end of the year you are friends with everybody in here, you have grown so much even though you can still be a bitch sometimes" Mr. Schue said sounding like a proud dad.

Santana and Mr. Schue laughed at the last part.

" You know, maybe becoming blind is the best thing that's ever happened to me, ever since I'm blind I see al the things I missed in this world, thanks to you" Sanatana said with tears in her eyes.

Mr. Schue was about to say something when Lucy barked indicating that's time to go home.

" I need to go, bye I will miss you, see you next year" Santana said as she gives Mr. Schue a goodbye hug.

" Bye, I will miss you too and I will see you next year" Mr. Schue said returning the hug.

**The end.**

**This story is complete, I hope you liked it.**

**I'm busy making a sequel, and that one will include Brittany.**


End file.
